The present invention relates to the storage of hydrogen, preferably in vehicles, such as for example aircraft. In particular, the present invention relates to a replaceable cartridge for coupling to a consumer or to a filling station, a connection coupling for a consumer or for a filling station, an aircraft comprising a respective replaceable cartridge as well as a method for handling a replaceable cartridge.
In its liquid form, hydrogen has been used for some considerable time in industry and in space technology. In its gaseous form, hydrogen is available in hybrid metal storage devices or pressure tanks. Up to now, no corresponding system has been available for liquid hydrogen.